


Forgive me, Grandfather

by minnpop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obsession, What Have I Done, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnpop/pseuds/minnpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Kylo Ren receives a visit from the ghost of his beloved grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write something about Kylo Ren and Anakin Skywalker. You may or may not be scarred. It depends on how much time I have to write, or if it gets as weird as she wants it to be. I'm sorry if it does.  
> I'm doing this for fun, and to get back into writing. I love Anakin and Kylo with all my heart.

“Forgive me, grandfather. I am still too weak,” Kylo Ren knelt before the helmet in front of him. It had taken years to scavenge it from the Forest Moon of Endor, but as he knelt before it he felt as if he had possessed it his whole life. The authority—the sense of power that rolled off of it was almost intoxicating. Kylo frequently sought comfort when his loyalty to the Dark Side was tested, when the pull from the light was almost strong enough to make him question his devotion to his master.

It had been a week since he had woken up. Disoriented, pained—and he later realized—scarred, he was the definition of pathetic. That girl. Rey. She had bested him during his duel. He had succumbed to the pain caused by the wound on his side.

_Weak. Disgrace._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Force ghost Ani!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea where this is going. Thanks for reading so far.

Anakin Skywalker had found peace, at last, when his essence joined the Force. After a lifetime of pain, self loathing, and regretting the actions that led to Padme’s death, he was truly happy. His former master, Obi-Wan, had welcomed him with open arms, forgiving him for his actions.  _ Anakin, I forgive you. It was my job to guide you and I failed you.  _

Being one with the force wasn’t what he had expected it to be. For decades he had dreamed of the day when he would breathe his last breath and be able to see his loved ones again. He had memorized a speech that he would tell Padme when they were finally reunited, how he had done everything for their future, how his life had no meaning without her; truth be told, he once killed a stormtrooper for barging in on him in his chambers as he was reciting the speech to himself. Not his finest moment, not the worst—that might have been slaughtering the younglings who had looked up to him during the clone Wars. Or when Snips left the Jedis. Or when he force choked his pregnant wife… okay, he’d done a lot of shitty things before that—but still, he could not have some stormtrooper going around, telling people that Vader missed his dead wife. 

Apparently dead people can look into what the living are doing.

Once he became one with the Force, Anakin had immediately tracked Padme down. It wasn’t too hard, apparently being the youngest Queen and best senator in Naboo’s history went a long way, even when she was dead. 

When Anakin first saw her his heart skipped a beat. She was every bit as radiant as she was when she was alive. She was deep into a conversation with a Gungan who looked a lot like Jar Jar, but as Anakin got closer to the two he noticed this Gungan had a lower voice than what he remembered Jar Jar to have. As he reached the two, he caught Padme’s eyes.


End file.
